<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shifted by dovelionjay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567550">Shifted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelionjay/pseuds/dovelionjay'>dovelionjay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shifted - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelionjay/pseuds/dovelionjay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a ordinary girl, who spends her time in a group of  boys. Then, one day, she transforms...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk quickly into the huge auditorium. Another day of school. I sigh. Since my dad brought me here an hour early, as usual, I have plenty of time to finish up my schoolwork. I roll my eyes. I would rather do anything than do that. Well, not anything. Almost anything. </p><p>I spent too much time calling my friends yesterday, and that made me late to start my homework. I don't really care, though. I can finish it up pretty quickly. Just the language arts one, though... That might take some time.</p><p>As I sat typing on my computer, half rushing to finish the essay, a familiar voice called.</p><p>"Hey," I looked up, and recognized Tommy.</p><p>"Hi!" I said cheerfully, but then my eyes darted back to my computer. One more paragraph to go. I sighed. </p><p>I stood up and scooted out so he could sit. He looked at what I was typing.</p><p>"What are you working on?" He asked, still happy. </p><p>"Language arts, ugh." I made a sound of disgust.</p><p>He looked at me, his eyes blank. </p><p>"Please don't say that you forgot to do it!" I groaned. </p><p>"Isn't that due like next week?" he asked. </p><p>"I don't think so? Didn't Mr. Roth say it was due on the 22nd? In other words, today?"</p><p>"I think it was the 29th," he says, but his eyes are blank, trying to remember.</p><p>Ben walks into the auditorium. He has his manga in one hand and his doughnut in the other. He reads his manga while eating the doughnut while walking toward us. His glasses are on the top of his dark hair and he looks like he's about to fall asleep. </p><p>He yawns when he gets to our row. "Good morning..." he yawns again. "Sorry, I didn't get that much sleep. I was watching Harry Potter and I forgot the time..." he yawns again, "and I only got like 2 hours of sleep," he finishes. He sits in the row behind us. I look at him. </p><p>"Do you know when the language arts homework is due?" I ask him. </p><p>"Which one, the essay or the book reading?" He instantly looks more alert. "The essay is due today, and the book reading, along with the bookmark, is due next week, on the 29th."</p><p>I shoot a glance at Tommy. He hurriedly opens his computer and waits for Google Docs to load, cursing his slow computer. </p><p>"I told you so," I say, rolling my eyes. </p><p>He glares at me. "Shut. UP."</p><p>I roll my eyes again, but smile a little. </p><p>Then, Ian and David walk in. They're both listening to music, and Ian's backpack is half open, but he doesn't realize it. Ian trips, and all of his things fall to the floor. He flushes, and I get out of my seat to help him. David is already cleaning it up into neat piles. As I get closer, I see they're all ordered neatly. Him and his OCD. I walk over to Ian.</p><p>"You all right?" I ask him.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbles.</p><p>I pat his back, and then help David and him put his stuff into his backpack. We all go to our seats, and then more people come in. They're not from our group though, just some other random people. I recognize two girls from my math class, and a guy from my history class.</p><p>Then, Harrison arrived. "What's up guys, and gals?" he winks at me. I roll my eyes. He chuckles at my indifferent expression. Harrison likes to flirt with me, a lot if you couldn't tell, but it's just friendly flirting. Mostly. He sits in the seat in front of me and asks, "So what're you talking about?" </p><p>"Homework," Tommy, Ben, and I say together. </p><p>"Music," Ian and David say at the same time.</p><p>Harrison laughs. "So a lot of things, I see," he says, trying, and failing, at a calm casual expression. We all laugh, and he cracks a smile. Harrison isn't too bad when he's trying to be funny.</p><p>I know Conner, Luke, Jake, Matt, Sam, and Dylan would be on the bus, and we wouldn't see them until we had classes together, but where was Jimmy, Mike, Joey, and John? They weren't usually this late...</p><p>I texted them. </p><p>Rebecca: Hey guys, why aren't you at school?</p><p>Jimmy: Sry alarm went off late</p><p>John: Going 2 dentist</p><p>Mike: Feel sick, staying home 4 now</p><p>Joey: School?!</p><p>Rebecca: Well, glad to know you guys are okay!</p><p>Rebecca: Feel bad for u Mike, get better soon!</p><p>Rebecca: Bye guys!</p><p>Jimmy: Bye Becky!</p><p> </p><p>All of the boys were watching over my shoulder, which should have annoyed me, but it didn't, not really. I knew they were probably worried about their friends. </p><p>"Well Jimmy is coming, although he might be a bit late," I summarized for the boys who couldn't see, "and I don't know when John will come because he's going to the dentist. Mike won't because he's sick, and I don't know about Joey." I laugh, and they all laugh too.</p><p>Just then, the teacher calls out for us to leave to our first bell. I walk out to my first bell Language Arts class. It's on the other side of the building, so I have to walk the farthest. Luckily, my locker is close to there, so it's easier for me. If Mike was here, he'd have to go all the way around the school! Harrison goes to his locker, which is close to the auditorium, and I say bye.</p><p>Tommy has to go off to his locker. He turns and gives us a smile as he fiddles with his locker. "See you in Language Arts!" he calls to me, and I give him a thumbs up.</p><p>As I come closer to my locker, I see that Mr. Roth's classroom had been decorated. I sigh as I walk over to my locker. I open it, and I shove my backpack in there and take out my small bag. As weird as that may sound, I carry most of my stuff in there so I don't have to keep going to my locker. It is a medium sized blue bag, with a bunch of cats on it. I smile as I remember the year before, when my aunt had given it to me. She always gives me too much.</p><p>I grasp my bag in one hand, put my computer strap on, and hold my pencil pouch in the other hand as I walk quickly to Mr. Roth's classroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>